


Never Let Me Go

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you DIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine "never let me go."

“They’re coming," she whispered. Sansa was trembling, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her lower lip was shaking as she spoke the words to him, full of fear. Loud thuds echoed through the halls. Yells of men fought against the women’s scream. The clashing of metal on metal set a beat for these voices to sing to.

      Petyr opened his arms, pulling Sansa into his chest. She clutched desperately to him, her fingers buried deep into his clothes. They lay together on the cold, hard ground as they waited. That’s all they could do:  _wait._  There was no way out. No one to help them. They both knew that.

      Sansa looked into Petyr’s eyes and saw something she had never seen before. He tried to smile at her but failed miserably. Fear covered his face. He gulped, holding even tighter to Sansa.

      Hundreds of footsteps grew closer, moving in rhythm to the couple’s heartbeats. Sansa cried out and buried her head into Petyr’s chest, blue eyes closed tightly. All of their scheming and planning had been for nought. They hadn’t won. 

       _Thud._  Something slammed against the huge wooden door. Petyr inhaled deeply, the look of fear leaving his face. His eyes turned hard as he stroked through Sansa’s hair.  _Thud._  The door cracked beneath the pressure, but still did not open.

      “Sansa," Petyr cupped her chin, bringing her to eye level, voice serious. “I want you to hide. When they’re finally gone, run. Run faster than you have ever ran in your life.  _Go._ " He breathed urgently. Sansa looked at the small gap beneath the floor, where he was pointing. There was barely enough room for her, nevermind the both- Oh. Sansa shook her head. It was hopeless.  _Thud._

       "I  _won’t_  leave you." She cried. “Ever." More tears rolled down her cheeks as she settled back into his chest, her nails digging into his arms. Petyr sighed. He knew there was little chance of her surviving either way.  _Thud._  There was another loud crack as the wood spilt slightly.

      Sansa dug deeper into Petyr’s chest. " _I love you, Sansa._ " He whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. He had told her those words before, but never like this. “I love you too, Petyr." A flood of tears finding her cheeks. " _I love you so much._ " Petyr began to rock back and forth, his breathing growing louder by the minute. “Never let me go."

       _Thud._  The doors finally gave way, and knight upon knight piled into the room. Sansa couldn’t see who they belonged to. She didn’t care. They were all monsters to her. The only thing that mattered was Petyr’s heartbeat filling her ears. 

      Footsteps landed closer to them and Sansa shut her eyes tightly, concentrating on Petyr’s heartbeat.  _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._ Time seemed to slow as the final few men entered the room.  _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._ A gruff voice called out, but Sansa couldn’t hear the words.  _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._ The sound of metal scratching sang out too close for comfort.  _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._ ” _I love you._ " Petyr whispered to her.  _Boom-boom. Boom-…_  

      Sansa’s blood-curdling scream filled the room, but all she could hear was a deafening silence. She held Petyr’s limp body to her, eyes still firmly closed. The taste of blood filled her mouth as something dug its way deep into her stomach. The darkness called out to her. In the midst she could see grey-green. She reached out to it, willingly until everything around her fell away.

***

      The knight looked down on the scene beneath him, wiping away the blood on his sword. Even in death they clung to each other. Her blood stained face was turned into his chest, a small smile placed on her lips. His head was resting on the steps beneath him. His fingers buried in her auburn hair. His cold eyes looking down on her. 

        A group of knights stepped forwards, reaching for the bodies, ready to tear the two away from each other. Before their hands even made contact with the lifeless bodies, the knight called out. " _Leave them._ " He breathed.

      If it weren’t for the red river flowing around them, drowning them, they could be sleeping lovers wrapped in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome and WANTED


End file.
